Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{8r + 2}{4r - 9} \times 6$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(8r + 2) \times 6} {(4r - 9) \times 1}$ $t = \dfrac{48r + 12}{4r - 9}$